Forgotten & Remembered
by Lundybundy15
Summary: Lorelle lost both her parents in a fire when she was seven. Ten years later a person returns from her past that changes everything and explains the night terrors that have plagued her for years.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Night World... **

**New story! Let me know what you think!**

Lory woke to someone shaking her shoulders and screams echoing in her small bedroom. After the screams had faded she realized they were coming from her. Her Aunt Mindy was standing over her with a worried expression on her face.

This was familiar seen for Lory. For the past ten years the same nightmares had plagued her dreams. Mindy was also used to this, seeing as Lory had been living with Mindy and her daughter for the past ten years. The dreams had become less frequent over the years but in the past several months they were getting worse again. This was already the third one this week and it was only wednesday.

"Sorry." Lory croaked, sitting up and reaching for the glass of water by her bed.

"Lory, maybe you should see that therapist again. What was his name? Dr. Drew?"

"He didn't help then and he won't help now." The truth was nothing helped the nightmares and Dr. Drew was a creepy old man that made Lory feel uncomfortable.

"Well we have to do something. You have barely slept this week and it only seems to be getting worse." Mindy stood hugging her nightgown closer to her. She knew as well as anyone that no matter what time, Lory could not sleep after one of her episodes. "I'm going back to bed. We can talk more in the morning. If you go for a walk, leave a note. Love you."

Then she was gone and Lory was alone in her dark room. She pushed her sheets off and climbed out of bed. A glance at the clock on the way to the bathroom connected to her room told her it was just past 3 am. Great. Five hours until school started.

Lory was already wearing shorts and a sports bra so she pulled on a jacket that was lying in a pile on the floor. On the way out the door she scrawled a quick note for Mindy on the counter. Lory didn't really go for walks it was really more of a sprint.

After having a nightmare, Lory ran for as long as her body would allow her. It was the only way for her to calm down and use up all the adrenaline produced by the nightmares. It was no wonder that she was in such good shape, she thought as she started down the street at a light jog. Lory was about 5'5" and slim but muscular. Her long black hair was straight and contrasted greatly with her pale angular face. The only thing really stunning about her were her dark purple eyes. Most people stared when they first saw her, but in a small town like Haron there weren't very many new people to stare. As it was almost everyone knew her and her story.

Looking around Lory saw that she had been running for a while now and was almost there. To the house where she and her parents had lived. Back before the fire…

Turning around she took off in the other direction back towards the house. It was starting to mist and she didn't want to get stuck in downpour again. In Oregon it happened a lot and was not very fun at this time in early December.

By the time she reached home it must have been five. Expecting the street to be empty Lory was surprised to see a moving truck parked in front of the house next door. The house had been for sale for months and as far as she knew no one had showed any interest. As she approached dark figures were moving swiftly with boxes through the rain. Not wanting to be seen lurking around this early, Lory stalked to the back gate and went in but not before the saw one figure freeze and look in her direction.

It wasn't until she reached her room that she wandered what kind of people moved at five am? Sure enough the clock showed it was 5:30.

Lory took a long shower enjoying the hot water. Then went to her closet wrapped in a towel, feeling better and warm. By the time she had laid out her outfit the sun was rising and light spilled in through the window. She went to look out the window, which was facing the house next door. The moving truck was gone and the lights were on in the house. The blinds on the window directly across from her room fluttered and Lory hurried to close her own before getting dressed.

**AHHH! I love this story already... Next chapter is almost done already... Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I still don't own anything... But today is my birthday...**

**Review!**

Lory was running late to her first class and scurrying down the hall when her best friend Camille grabbed her from behind. Cam was short with a slim build and wavy blonde hair. Her blue eyes shone brightly with excitement almost all the time.

"Are you excited for the party this weekend?" Cam shrilled as she dragged Lory down the hallway.

"Not as excited as you. But that's impossible." Lory said as they made their way to English

"Haha. Seriously though. Have you decided who to take yet?" Cam had a way about her and guys were very attracted to it. Even now there were guys trying to talk to her and get her attention. Of course she was ignoring them for now.

As cheerleaders in a small town where football and cheer were everything, Cam and Lory were at the top of the social food chain. It would be lying to say they both didn't use that. They were actually co-captains of the varsity cheer squad.

"Well… No but I will decide today. Maybe." Lory explained vaguely as they reached the class and took their seats in the back.

"Fine but I still think you should choose Haden." Recently Cam was dating Gary, one of the linebackers which meant Cam wanted Lory to date Haden, Gary's best friend.

"Hey, Lory. I was wondering if you had a date for friday yet?" Tim slid into the seat next to her with a grin and nod to them both.

Tim was very good looking with sandy blonde hair and he also happened to be the quarterback. Tim was most teenage girls dream but Lory had dated him for a while several months ago and she knew he wasn't all he appeared to be. TIm was secretly the biggest jerk in the entire world.

"She was already asked by Haden. Better luck next time." Cam put in flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Tim left without saying a word just as the bell rang and every student raced to their seats.

Class started as usual, leaving Lory to doodle in her notebook and pay no attention. Within a few minutes Cam nudged her in the ribs forcing her attention up. Before Lory could ask what was so important, she saw.

"Class. It appears we have a new student." The teenage boy standing next to Mr. Hays sent a rock plummeting into Lory's stomach.

Tall with coal black hair and eyes so blue they could have been the ocean. Right now those blue eyes were locked on Lory.

_It couldn't be. It couldn't be him. He was gone._

But all her inner chanting couldn't stop the teacher from asking the new boy to introduce himself.

"Hey. My name is Gabe Fletcher."

NO. No. No. No. No! It had been years since Gabe moved away… Lory hadn't seen him since the day after the fire. His family had just disappeared.

Gabe used to live next door to Lory. They were best friends growing up. For years she had wondered what happened to him and now here he was, just standing there. Oh wait. He was walking now. Toward the only empty seat in the class. Next to her.

His stride was like a cat's, graceful and smooth. Everything about him was foreign, except his eyes. They were the only thing that hadn't changed in the past decade. Even as he sat down his eyes stayed on Lory's.

"Lorelle." His voice was deep and strong, it sent a wave of butterflies through Lory.

"Don't call me that." She snapped and stood up with her bag and left. She didn't look back until she reached the parking lot.

**Hm?**


End file.
